Bloody Hearts
by Kairiangel035
Summary: It's been three years since Kairi and Sora went their seperate ways, but now Sora's come back into her life. When he comes home he tells Kairi and her son that they need to leave home. What new dangers await them? Sequel to Blood, Love, and Light
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

**Bloody Hearts**

**Chapter 1: Reunion **

"Seth, please don't jump on the couch." Kairi called out to her three year old son. The boy was still a mystery to her. She didn't know who the father was or how she could have conceived him considering she hasn't had sex since she was sixteen as far as she could remember. Her son had brown spiky hair and deep blue eyes.

"Sorry mommy, the couch is so bouncy, it makes it so much fun." The little boy squealed.

Kairi sighed and smiled at her son, it was hard for her to stay mad at him, he was so adorable and she loved him more than anything. She could still remember the day she found out she was pregnant with him.

"Kairi, have you ever thought for maybe just a second that your pregnant." Namine asked as she held her hair back so she could throw up.

Kairi laughed around a gag as she threw up the last of her lunch. "I can't be pregnant. You have to have sex in order to get pregnant." she pointed out as she stood up to go brush her teeth.

Namine looked at her with a sad look, knowing her friend couldn't remember the one she truly loved. "You should take a test just to make sure." Namine said.

"Fine, I'll take your fucking test if it will make you happy." Kairi mumbled around her tooth brush.

When she finished, Kairi took her wallet from her school bag and transferred it into her purse. When Kairi finished grabbing her stuff and walked down the stairs, Namine was waiting in the car impatiently. "Took you long enough." Namine sighed.

"Shut the fuck up, I don't make fun of you." Kairi said as she put the keys in the ignition and started the car. It was quiet for a minute and then they both started laughing.

It was a quiet drive to Wal-Mart, the only sound was the radio playing in the background.

"You know, I'm glad we found this collage." Namine said casually as they walked into the store. Namine was trying to take off any tension Kairi might be feeling.

"I know, a Cheap two year collage that offers music programs for me and theater for you." Kairi smiled.

"Yeah it's great, and they let us share a dorm." Namine smiled as the entered the pregnancy test aisle.

"What we're the odds, and it started right after we graduated too." Kairi smiled.

"Yeah it's hard to believe it's only been three months since we graduated." Namine said as she grabbed on of the tests off the shelves after getting annoyed watching Kairi stare blankly at the shelves.

They quickly paid for the test and drove back to the dorms. It was quiet for the longest they could remember since moving in together as they waited for the test results. After forty-five minutes of painstaking time – well at least for Namine- The test showed results.

"So what does it say?" Namine asked.

Kairi's jaw dropped to the floor as she read the results. "No way." she muttered to herself, "I can't be, I just can't." she kept repeating to herself as she fell back on the couch. Namine sat next to her and looked at her concerned. It was going to be a long nine months.

"Mommy, you have that weird thinking look again." Seth said as he stared at his mom.

"Oh do I now?" Kairi said playfully as she got an evil grin on her face.

"Mommy, what are you thinking? No stay back, stay back." Seth pleaded as he put his hands up in a surrendering gesture as his mom stretched her hands out in front of her and started walking toward him. As She got closer to him, he turned around and tried to run, but unfortunately his mom was quicker and caught him.

"The tickle monster has you know." Kairi teased as she pinned him to the floor and tickled him.

The room filled with his high shrill laughter, "no mommy, please stop he giggled." But Kairi didn't give into his please until the door knocked.

"That's weird, I wasn't expecting anyone today." Kairi said to herself as she crossed the room and opened the door.

"It's been a long time, Kairi." A man with brown spiky hair and deep blue eyes said as she opened the door. Kairi's eyes opened wide as she looked at the man that looked incredibly similar to her son.

"Who are you?" She whispered. As she stepped aside so he could walk in.

"My name's Sora, but I knew you wouldn't remember." He smiled sadly, but I came back like I promised.

"Promised?" Kairi asked still confused. It was getting harder for her to breath.

"Daddy!" Seth cried as he hugged Sora's leg.

"Well, hello there you." Sora smiled as he lifted the boy into his arms and hugged him close. "I didn't think you would remember me."

"Your voice, your voice, I remember your voice from when I was in mommy's tummy." Seth cheered as tears of join ran down his face.

As they both smiled, Kairi couldn't help but notice the similarities of the both of them, the hair, the eyes, the face, even the strange fangs they both had.

"You really are his father aren't you?" she gasped. Sora just looked at her and nodded as she covered her mouth and tears started streaming down her face. "Who the hell are you?" she cried as she fell to the ground. Sora walked over as he shifted Seth's weight so he was holding him with one arm. He knelt down beside Kairi and wrapped his arm around her,

"Don't cry." he said as he rubbed her back gently. "I found a way to reawaken your memory, but first you need to pack yours and our sons things and get out of here, We're all in huge danger." Sora said.

Something about the way Sora said _our son _made Kairi feel strange inside, but she managed to pull herself off the floor and start packing their things.


	2. Chapter 2 Problems

** Chapter 2: Problems**

Kairi was quickly packing her and her son's bags as Seth brought Sora to his room to show him his favorite toys. She still couldn't understand why she was packing up and running away with the guy, she didn't even know him. But in the back of her mind she felt safe with him, and her son loved him. There was no doubt in her mind that he was his father. Kairi smiled as she stood in her son's bedroom door way, watching him bury Sora up to his head in toys and stuffed animal.

"And this one I got from a girl at day-care." Seth explained as he pulled out a teddy bear.

"Is she special to you?" Sora asked as the teddy bear was placed on the ever growing pile of toys that buried him.

"Well, she's my bestest friend in the whole world!" Seth cheered as he flung his hands out knocking the whole pile over. "Oppsie," he giggled.

Kairi laughed when she walked in the room all the way. "Well, I guess we have a mess to clean up."

Sora and Seth both looked up at her and then Sora pushed himself off the ground and picked up his son. Seth wrapped his arms around Sora's neck and nuzzled his head under his chin. "So, are you all packed?" Sora asked as he walked toward the door.

"Yeah, I believe I have everything we need." She said as she flung two duffel bags over her shoulder. "So where exactly are we going?" she asked as they left the room and went to the front door.

"I've rented an apartment for us a few towns away. It'll be to easy to find us here, not a smart move, moving back into your old house after collage." Sora explained as he carried a half asleep Seth out the front door.

"How'd you know this was my old house?" Kairi asked as she locked the front door.

He laughed, "Can we not play twenty questions the whole time, I already told you once we're out of harms way I'll reawaken your memory."

"How can I trust you?" she asked, "How do I know your just not making this up?"

He sighed and shifted Seth around so he was being held with one arm. Sora took his free hand and pushed Kairi's red hair back, exposing puncture mark scars on her neck. She trembled a little as his cool fingers brushed against the mark. "I guess I can tell you the basics, I'm a vampire. I gave you the marks on your neck when I took your blood to keep my older brother away from you. Your body started rejecting the change so I gave you an antidote to save your life but in return you would forget everything about me."

She looked at him surprised for a moment and shook it off, she knew vampires were real now, but she never thought she'd meet one. "I thought vampires didn't care if their victim lived or not, mostly they just kill who their feeding off in the process."

"We were lovers, but I guess he's proof enough of that." Sora smiled as he tilted his head toward Seth.

"I guess so." she smiled.

They walked down to the end of the street where a little red sports car was waiting for them. Sora opened the door and flipped the seat forward and buckled a sleeping Seth in the back seat. When he was done, he flipped his seat back up and popped the trunk for Kairi to throw their things in. "We're only taking the car halfway, we're going to walk the other half." he explained as Kairi was shutting her door.

"Walking?" Kairi asked confused as she put her seatbelt on.

"After a while the car will be saturated in our scent and they'll be able to track us." Sora explained, "Well it's more like I'll be walking." he laughed as he shifted the car into first gear.

She watched as his foot inched toward the gas pedal, "I didn't think vampires knew how to drive, a stick-shift at that."

He smiled as he pushed the gas pedal and shifted the car into second gear, then third. "You'd be surprised."

It was sunset when they came to a stop four towns away. Kairi stared at the sunset then Seth, who was starting to wake up from his nap. "We'll have to walk from here, I drove further than I originally planed. They might be after us already." Sora said as he pulled the keys from the ignition and popped the trunk.

Kairi nodded as she got out and walked around the car to grab the bags as Sora grabbed Seth. "Mommy, are we taking a vacation?" Seth asked as he stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"yeah, vacations a good way to say it." Kairi smiled.

Sora looked up on the roof of the building and saw two shadowy figures watching them. "Kairi, you need to climb on my back and hold on tight."

"What's wrong?" she asked as she walked behind him and jumped on his back. As she did this she felt like she was being watched, so she turned her head to where Sora was looking and saw them. "Are they the ones after us?" she whispered.

"Maybe." He answered as he pulled Seth closer to him and taking a couple of slow steps while he kept his eye on the figures. Then he turned to look forward and they were gone.

It didn't take them long to reach the apartment in the next town. Kairi fell backwards onto the pavement when she got off of Sora. Seth was laughing from the thrill of the speed. Sora sighed and turned around to help her up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Why'd we take the car again?" she asked as she dusted off her pants.

Sora shrugged, "Kept us from being tracked for a while."

"Do it again daddy, do it again." Seth laughed when they entered the building and started heading up stairs.

"You don't have any cats do you?" Kairi asked when they were standing outside Sora's apartment.

"No, why?" Sora asked as he unlocked the door. It was obvious his mind was else where.

"Seth...has a tendency of trying to eat cats. We were walking by a pet store one day and he kept pointing at the cats, so I bought him one for a pet because I though that's what he wanted. When we got home he kept trying to eat it, but now I know why." Kairi said

Sora smiled as he opened the door. "He's an interesting kid."

"Best three years of my life." Kairi laughed

Sora put Seth down in the new apartment and he started running around like he just had three bowls of sugar. Once he made it through the apartment he climbed on the couch and started jumping.

"Look mommy, bouncy couch." Seth cheered.

"Seth don't...you're not gonna listen to me anyway." Kairi sighed

When Sora started crossing the room the window shattered. Sora quickly jumped out of the way and Kairi ducked behind the door frame.

"Holy shit." Kairi said, her voice shaky.

Seth sat down and looked at the window shocked. Sora walked over to the item that broke through the window. It was a rock with a note attached. Kairi quickly crossed the room and stood next to Sora. "What does it say?" she asked

Sora quickly read the note and his hand constricted around the rock, causing it to shatter into dust. "They found us."


	3. Chapter 3 Awakening

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

** "**I guess we don't have as much time as I thought we would." Sora explained as he finished cleaning up the glass and repairing the window. Kairi was on the couch holding Seth close to her. Seth watched with amusement as Sora quickly fixed everything up.

"What's going to happen now?" Kairi asked terrified, pulling Seth closer to her. It was hard for her to be in a house with a vampire stranger and having people come after us.

"Nothing, just be careful when you go out at night." Sora said sitting on the couch next to her. He took one of her hands from around Seth and held it. She blushed a little and he looked deeply into eyes. "Kairi, I'm going to need you to trust me and don't freak out at what I'm about to do?"

She was already starting to panic from the way he was talking about it. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to reawaken your memories of me and everything that happened when you were around me, but in order for me to do that well....I have to bite you."

Both Seth and Sora felt her pulse quicken, "Mommy, calm down and trust daddy. He loves you and he wants to protect you. So please, please let daddy do this to you." Seth begged. If Kairi got her memory back, Sora and Kairi would be together again, and Seth could finally have the family he always dreamed of.

Kairi took a deep breath and looked at Sora, "okay, but first tell me why they're after us." she said.

Sora nodded and said, "The people that are after us are vampires. They're after us because not only have I broken one of the laws by loving you, but I've broken two by killing my brother. So now they want us both dead, you because your the cause of this in their eyes, and me cause I broke the laws."

"What about Seth?" she asked holding Sora's hand tighter.

"They'll probably kill him too, he's our child, a half vampire. But I'm not to sure, they might find him useful." he said standing up. Kairi panicked again, knowing what was coming. "Kairi, do you still sing?" He asked as a way to distract her.

"Yeah, I went to collage and got a degree in music, now I can become a professional artist if I wanted to." Kairi told him.

"When I get your memories back I can hook you up with some gigs in town if you like." Sora offered, giving her a friendly, calming smile.

She smiled back, "I'd like that."

Sora smiled as he started fiddling with a piece of thin plastic to mold around his teeth, "can you sing a little something for Seth and me?"

"Sure." Kairi nodded and Seth smiled. He loved it when Kairi sang. She sang a lot while he was still and the womb. She thought deeply about she wanted to sing for a minute and without hesitation her melodic voice filled the room and everything else was silent.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more. 

Sora was impressed with how much better she had gotten with time, he thought she was very talented when they first met. "Your talents have improved a lot since the first time I heard you, which I thought was impossible." Sora smiled. "Now do me a favor and close your eyes."

Kairi looked at him for a minute and closed her eyes. Sora slipped the thin plastic guard in his mouth and sat next to Kairi. Seth looked at him curiously as Sora pushed her hair back. As Sora brought his head closer to her neck, she trembled when his breath hit her skin, but she stayed calm. A couple seconds later there was a quick sharp pain in her neck. He eyes flew open and all the memories flooded back into her mind. She shook her head and blinked a couple times. Seth looked at her, eyes full of hope that she remembered, Sora looked at her with concern.

Kairi placed her hand on her neck and smiled at Sora, "You came back, just like you promised." Seth cheered with delight and Sora smiled. They all knew this was the way it should be. 


	4. Chapter 4 First Attack

** Chapter 4: First Attack**

"So where are you taking us for dinner?" Kairi asked as she messed with her hair and laughed as she watched Seth toddle with his shoes, trying to figure out how to put them on.

"Just to this restaurant I know. I've heard it's pretty good." Sora smiled as he leaned against the door frame.

"I thought vampires didn't eat." She said teasingly as she walked over to Seth and put his shoes on and started tying them for him.

Sora just shrugged and smiled. "Doesn't mean I can't take you out."

Once Seth's shoes were on, Kairi lifted him up into her arms. "You're staring again" she laughed.

Sora laughed as he motioned me to walk out of the room first, "Am I?"

"Yes you've been staring at me a lot." She laughed

"That's because your pretty mommy!" Seth cried out

"I'm going to have to agree with the boy on this one." Sora chuckled.

Kairi rolled her eyes at them "can we just go?"

"Wow, this place is amazing." Kairi gushed as she sat down in the chair Sora was holding out for her.

"Glad you like it." He smiled as he pushed her in and pulled out another chair for Seth. "Up you go buddy." he smiled at his son.

Seth's eyes lit up, "I get to sit in the big person seat?"

Sora smiled at nodded at him, "Yep you get to sit in the big person seat."

Seth quickly scrambled onto the seat and smiled one of the biggest smiles Kairi has ever seen. "It's so comfy!" he cheered. Both Sora and Kairi laughed.

When their dinner arrived they softly talked over the sound of Leona Lewis's voice coming through the overhead speakers.

_I wake in the morning  
Tired of sleeping  
Get in the shower  
And my make my bed alone  
I put on my make up  
Talk into the mirror  
Ready for a new day, Without you  
And I walk steady on my feet  
I talk my voice obeys me _

"So what have you been up to these past three years?" Sora asked as he picked at a bread stick, knowing that Kairi was probably more willing to answer.

"Well, I went to collage for two years, raised a kid and I've been picking up odd jobs until I can get a recording contract." She answered as she helped Seth with his spaghetti.

_I go out at night  
Sleep without the lights  
And I do all of the things I have to  
Keeping you on my mind  
But when I think I'll be alright  
I am always wrong cause _

"So, how was life without remembering me?" Sora asked curiously, watching Seth as Kairi gave his fork back and he gave up trying to twirl it around his fork.

"It was...odd. It always felt as if I was forgetting something, like something was missing. Then when I got pregnant with him," she said inclining her head in Seth's direction, "I knew something was off."

"I remembered daddy." Seth said around a mouthful of spaghetti which made the both of them laugh.

_My hands  
Don't wanna start again  
My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
My hands  
They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find  
My hands  
They only agree to hold  
Your hands  
And they don't wanna be without  
Your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go _

"Do you still see Namine?" Sora asked polity as Kairi finished her meal and took a sip from her Dr. Pepper.

"Yeah, I see her a lot actually. She was my roommate in collage and she helped me raise Seth the first year or so of his life."

"Auntie Nami is really nice." Seth smiled, his moth covered in sauce. "She comes over this many times a week." he continued holding up ten fingers.

Kairi laughed, "Actually it's more like two are three times a week."

_I talk about you now  
And I do without crying  
I go out with my friends now  
I stay home all alone  
And I don't see you everywhere  
And I can say your name easily  
I laugh bit louder  
Without you _

"What's it like having me back in your life?" Sora questioned, pushing the glass of chocolate milk closer to Seth who was reaching as hard as he could for it.

"It's nice, I feel like an idiot though. I can't believe I forgot about you, I mean I loved so much and you were gone like nothing ever happened. Then you came back and I couldn't tell who you were." she sighed.

"Then the antidote did what it was supposed to do." Sora said not meeting her eyes.

"I hate that antidote." she muttered under her breath.

_And I see different shades now  
And I, I'm almost never afraid now  
But when I think I'll be okay  
I am always wrong cause_

"Has he drunken any blood yet." Sora whispered, nodding his head toward Seth who was starting to look sleepy.

"What?" Kairi asked confused. She knew her son was half vampire now, but nothing he ever did seemed vampire like.

_My hands  
Don't wanna start again  
My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
My hands  
They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find  
My hands  
They only agree to hold  
Your hands  
No they don't wanna be without  
Your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go _

Sora looked at her innocently, "I'm just asking if he has or not. I know he doesn't need blood like I do but it's still good if he gets some blood from time to time."

Kairi looked confused, "No he hasn't. Why does he need blood."

_Sometimes I wait  
I see them reaching out for you  
Quietly break  
Whatever shields I spent so long building up  
I cannot fake  
Cause when they cry I'm almost broken... ?...  
They miss holding my baby_

My hands, My hands

No they don't wanna understand  
They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find 

"It will make him stronger, more like me. Right now it would be good because people, or the more accurate term is vampires are after us." Sora explained.

Kairi looked down at the table for a minute, "I guess you're right, when we get home we'll get him some blood." she said as she stood up and pushed her chair in. Sora got up as well as she walked over to him. Then before anything could happen she kissed him dead on the lips.

_My hands  
Your hands  
They don't wanna be with us?  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go _

Sora's eyes filled with shock for an instant then he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"WOAH!" Seth cried out in shocked giggles.

Kairi broke the kiss and started laughing as well, "Let's go home." she said as she picked up Seth.

They we're halfway home when Seth finally fell asleep in Kairi's arms. Everything was going well until all of a sudden Sora stopped walking. "Kairi, hold on to Seth tight." he demanded in a hushed growl. She clutched her son tight and half a second later was pushed down to the ground as he jumped the other way. Out of her peripheral view she saw a giant knife like thing go flying past.

"Holy shit, that was a machete!" Kairi cried out holding her son tighter.

Sora looked straight ahead pissed. In an instant there was another vampire in front of them. "Sora, you've been a bad boy." he said walking towards him.

"Like I care." he growled taking a fighting stance.

"Breaking two laws, I guess that's why they sent me to destroy you." he said calmly walking toward him.

"Well it's going to take more than just you to stop me." Sora sneered. Kairi started trembling, she's never seen Sora like this before. In a blink of an eye both vampires were just a blur. A couple minutes later the blur stopped to reveal Sora holding the other vampire by the neck. "Say hello to Riku for me." he growled, eyes glowing red. In that instant Sora dropped the vampire and pushed his nails completely through his neck, decapitating his head from his body.

Kairi watched in horror as a giant puddle of blood covered the side walk. Sora closed his eyes, his whole body shaking. After a couple minutes he opened his eyes again and the trembling stopped. "Let's get Seth home." he offered holding his hand out to her. She took it and they headed home, saying nothing else.


	5. Chapter 5 Lust and Fear

** Chapter 5: Lust and Fear**

_**Authors Note: **__Lemon in this chapter...you have been warned_

Nobody said anything when they walked into the apartment. Sora quietly turned on the light as Kairi went and tucked in Seth who was sound asleep in her arms. She was glad he was asleep and didn't have to witness the horrifying event. She envied how simple and innocent her son's life was. She smiled to herself and pressed her lips gently to his forehead and walked out of the room.

When she walked into the living room, Sora was sitting on the couch, chin resting on his fists as he looked out the window. Kairi silently walked over and took a seat by his side. He looked over at her when her weight shifted the couch and then he looked at the floor and sighed. He didn't look at her again, even when she scooted closer.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." he muttered after a couple minutes.

She smiled a little and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay, you were doing it to protect us." she pointed out.

He looked up at her, his eyes still laced with red. She started to tremble a little but held him tighter. "I just wish there was a way you didn't have see that."he said shrugging away a little.

Kairi smiled and took his hand in hers. "Your stronger than I remembered." She laughed but she couldn't hide the nervousness and fear that shook her voice.

Sora Smiled at her as the red gently swam through his blue eyes as it started fading, "Your blood made me stronger."

"My blood?" she asked, subconsciously brushing her fingers over her neck.

He took both her hands in his and got closer to her, "Yes, very strong." he whispered, his sweet warm breath hitting her face. Her face heated up and she held perfectly still as he brought his lips to hers, kissing gently at first but strengthening it the longer they kissed. Kairi kissed him back, letting her lust for him take over. Her tongue gently brushed against Sora's lips and he parted his lips for her. There was a rush between them as their tongues brushed against each other. He pulled her onto his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he got up and carried her to their room and set her on the bed, hovering over her.

Kairi made quick work of Sora's buttons on his shirt and it was quickly discarded onto the floor. She was caught off guard looking at his perfect figure. How long had she gone without it? While she was distracted by these thoughts Sora quickly ran his nail quickly through her shirt and pulling it off. "Aww I liked that shirt." She said in a teasing tone.

"I did too." He told her seductively as he unhooked her bra as he brushed his lips against her neck, causing her to whimper with pleasure.

As he finished with the bra, Kairi already was working with Sora's belt, pulling it off as quickly as possible and tossing it into the ever growing pile of clothes. It didn't take them long to be down to nothing but their underpants keeping them separated. She made quick work of his boxers and then she was pushed back onto the bed. He put his hands on her sides and quickly used his nails to cut the thin fabric of her panties.

"You owe me new clothes." she muttered as she traced her fingers down his body causing him to tremble slighting.

"Well discuss that later." He said before pressing his lips roughly to hers and sliding in. She moaned with pleasure as he started to thrust in and out of her. It felt way better than she remembered and he kept her begging for more. Her moans grew louder as he thrusted harder, causing her to dig her fingernails in his back and scratched him open. This only made him want them more and their lust and passion grew.

Once they reached their climax they screamed out each others name. Sora pulled out and laid down next to Kairi, both their body's covered in sweat. Their bliss was short lived when they heard a loud crashing sound coming from Seth's room right next door. They looked at each other and quickly jumped out of bed, throwing on whatever clothes they could find.

When they ran into Seth room, glass was shattered across the floor and he was missing. On his bed was a note. Sora picked it up and read it quickly, crumpling it in his fist when he finished.

"What happened?" Kairi gasped, trying to stay calm and not break down.

Sora turned to her, eyes glowing bright red as tears started falling from his eyes. "Xemnas has our son." he growled.

"Who's Xemnas?" Kairi asked, numb from shock.

"Our leader, if we don't do something soon he'll kill Seth." he said as his nails dug into his hands, causing him to bleed.

Kairi couldn't take it anymore. She fell to the ground, tears pouring our of her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 Waiting

** Chapter 6: Waiting**

Kairi sat on the couch shaking as Sora paced back and forth plotting away to get their son back. It was hard for her to get over the shock of loosing her son and she knew she was almost helpless against the vampires. The thought of being weak and helpless made a few tears fall from her eyes. Sora continued pacing, growing angrier by the second. He knew he needed to kill Xemnas as quickly as possible but he couldn't do it on his own.

As he paced, Sora thought about the time Namine had walked in on him and Kairi and almost took his hand off. That's when he got an idea. He walked over to the couch and sat next to Kairi, taken both of her hands in his.

"Kairi, does Namine still have her powers?" he asked her gently. She looked up at him, tears still running down her face and nodded. "Do you know her phone number?" he asked as took one of his hands and brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping the tears away. She nodded again and held her hand out for a phone. He quickly understood and pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and placed it in her waiting hand.

Kairi pulled her other hand out of Sora's and quickly punched in the number, she hesitated before pressing send. "What am I supposed to tell her?" she whispered.

Sora shrugged, "Tell her the truth. Well the important stuff, like our son's been kidnapped and we need her help to get him back."

She nodded and hit send. The phone was quickly brought up to her ear and she waited impatiently for someone to answer. "Hello?" a voice asked from the other line.

"Nami, it's me. I need your help." Kairi sobbed into the phone.

"Kai, what's wrong? What happened?" Namine asked panicked.

It was hard for Kairi to talk at first but she took a couple of deep breaths and looked at Sora before continuing. "Seth was kidnapped by the vampire leader and I think Sora knows where he is. The problem is the vampire leader is very powerful and he may have other vampires guarding the place."

Namine was silent as Kairi explained and then she said, "So you need me to come help you fight and get your son back."

"Yes, we really need you to help us." Kairi said, sounding stronger than before.

"Okay, where are you? I stopped by your apartment earlier and you weren't home." Kairi quickly gave her directions. "I'll be there in twenty minutes." Namine said as she hung up.

Once she was off the phone, Kairi walked into the bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror for a long while. She stared at her reflection for a long while. She couldn't recognize herself through the pain. She was never so heartbroken in her life. A few minutes later Sora followed in and stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His eyes were still glowing a crimson red but this didn't bother her a bit. He slowly brought his head down to her shoulder and rested it there, slowly breathing in her sweet scent.

Kairi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Want me to sing you Seth's favorite song? I think it will help us both feel a little bit better."

"Hm." Sora muttered without looking up.

She took another deep breath to steady herself and leaned into him more. Even though he was at a breaking point and could kill her in a split second she felt calm and safe as she began quietly singing at first then growing louder as the song progressed.

_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her  
The angles are all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da

So one day, he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest she can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure  
To build your home brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
We'll bury the castle, bury the castle, whoa, whoa

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic

If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel (You'll be better off without me)  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle (ooh), bury the castle  
Go get your shovel (You'll be better off without me)  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle (ooh), bury the castle

Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba  
Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba  
Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba  
Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
Ba-da ba ba ba ba ba ba ba 

Sora lifted his head when she finished singing. Leaving the skin he heated with his breath exposed, making it feel cold. "Why does he like that song so much?" he asked curiously, his eyes blue for the first time since Seth's disappearance.

"Because he likes how the story's about growing up for some strange reason." She shrugged.

He gently ruffled her clothes a little. "You should put something else on. Namine will be here soon and I don't think you want to explain why your wearing ripped clothes." he suggested as he walked out of the room to wait. Kairi quickly changed into something more suitable then sat down next to him.

Five minutes later there was a knock at the door and Kairi quickly got up and opened it. Two seconds later Namine was hugging her tightly. She quickly hugged her back. "Let's go get Seth back!" Namine said taking Kairi's hand, practically dragging her out the door. Sora followed quietly behind them. Namine turned and smiled at him. "Hey Sora, your hand looks good since...well...you know." she laughed nervously.

He smiled, "Don't worry Nami, I don't blame you."

"A run down business building?" Namine asked shocked.

"Where do you think vampires live? I lived in a run down mansion when I was with my brother." Sora said. "We choose them because humans never use them, nor or they going to do anything with them any time soon."

Kairi sighed and pulled open one of the tall metal door that made a loud creaking sound. "Let's just get this over with." She said sternly as she walked in. Sora and Namine quickly followed her in.


	7. Chapter 7 Power

**Chapter 7: Power**

Kairi shivered a little when they got inside. It was dark, damp, and cold. They walked down a long hallway that seemed to go on forever.

"What would they do with him?" Kairi asked after a while.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.

Kairi took a deep breath. "If we're too late, what would they do with Seth?"

"Kairi don't think like that!" Namine cried out to her.

"It's always a possibility." Kairi pointed out.

Sora wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they continued walking. "I honestly don't know what they'd do, I'm not a child killer."

Kairi just looked down at the ground as Namine walked on the other side of her and wrapped one of her arms around Kairi as well. "It's going to be okay."

Kairi just nodded but said nothing. "I hope I have the strength to save him." she said to herself, Sora just looked down at her.

"Someone's coming." Namine hissed as she took a fighting stance.

"How can you tell?" Sora questioned. He was confused because his vampire senses didn't pick up on anything.

Namine shrugged, "I just do. They're coming from that direction." She pointed down a hallway to their right. "I'll take care of them, you just take Kairi and get your son back." After that she darted down the dark hall and all anyone could see was flashing light moving further and further away, making it obvious Namine was fighting and winning.

Sora removed his hand from Kairi's shoulder and took her hand. "Let's get moving, their already onto us." Kairi nodded and they both started running.

After a couple minutes they came to a door, which if they had to guess was where they needed to be. Sora let go of Kairi's hand and walked up to the door. "This is it." he told her, reaching his hand back. Only to be hit hard in the gut and sent flying backwards.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed. As he got up a whole group of vampires surrounded him and another vampire was standing next to her.

"Thought you were going to have it easy, did you now?" the vampire smirked at her. She quickly looked between the vampire and Sora who was fighting off around eight other vampire. When she looked back there were four more around her.

"I never thought it was going to be easy." She muttered as she felt something change inside her. The vampire backed away slightly as her eyes started to glow blood red, just like vampire's eyes do when they're mad or hunting.

"What the fuck are you?" The vampire asked in shock as he backed away.

Kairi said nothing but lifted her hand up which started glowing red. She quickly turned to her right and shot one of the vampires through the heart and he fell to the ground dead. Before she could watch him bleed, she turned to her left and shot another vampire several times, blowing off both his arms and shooting him through the stomach. One of the last remaining vampires tried to grab her from behind and she elbowed him and turned around, punching him completely through the chest. The last vampire tried to take her out quickly but as he went to punch her in the neck, she quickly caught his fist and pushed back, breaking it with a loud cracking sound. Before he had the chance to cry out in pain, She punched him in the head, causing it to fly off.

Sora at this time also finished off his group of vampires and saw her collapse to the ground and start shaking with horror. He gasped as he saw all the body parts and blood surrounding her. "Kairi!" he called out as he ran to her side and took her in his arms.

"Just what am I?" she asked, her voice shaking. She was in way to much shock to cry.

Sora was silent for a minute before answering. "I don't know, but I think the venom gave you some vampire powers." he muttered.

Both of them looked up as the heard footsteps coming down the hall to see Namine covered in blood. "What happened." she asked as she saw the horrifying sight Sora witnessed moments ago.  
"I guess Kairi has powers." Sora answered, not sure himself.


	8. Chapter 8 Capture

** Chapter 8: Capture**

When the hype about Kairi and her powers finally settled down, Sora turned to the door and open it. The stubborn metal made horrid high pitched screeching sounds when it was forced open that had Namine and Kairi covering their ears and biting the inside of their lip.

When the door finally opened, they walked into a large room that seemed darker then all the others in the rundown building. They only light in there were goblet like things that were lined up in a row, leading to the back of the room.

Kairi shuddered a little and Namine took her hand as they crossed the room, still unsure about what awaited them at the end. Sora led the way, not worried about anything at the moment, and he could more than likely see what was waiting ahead. Once they reached the end of the room a man was sitting in a throne like chair, holding Seth in his arms.

The man's yellow eyes looked up to meet Sora's and he smiled evilly at him "I knew you would come."

Sora didn't say anything but his eyes started glowing red. "Xemnas, you have three seconds to let go of my son." he growled.

Xemnas just smiled at them, not looking amused as Namine's hands started to glow a gentle white and Kairi's hands and eyes started glowing a blood red. "And if I don't?"

Sora growled and took a step forward, "I'll rip you to pieces."

Xemnas laughed "You'd go through your own son? Well I suppose you would, I mean you were heartless enough to kill your own brother."

"Shut up!" Sora snapped. Both Namine and Kairi took a step forward ready to fight.

Just then both Namine and Kairi were grabbed from behind and their arms were forced against there back, restraining them from attacking.

"Sora!" Kairi called out before her arms were pressed up higher, causing her to scream out in pain.

Seth then woke up from his dreaming to see Namine and Kairi being restrained and Sora trying to find a way to get them out. "Mom! Auntie!" Seth cried out in horror.

"Seth!" Kairi screeched in pain as she tried to break away.

"Kairi, be careful!" Namine said as the grip on her arms increased causing her to wince.

"Let them go!" Sora demanded taking another step forward, only to get caught in a trap. He fell to the ground as red electricity coursed through him. Another vampire came out of hiding with a huge grin on his face.

"It seems that your little rescue mission failed, Sora." Xemnas laughed. "At least you're all here so I can punish you."

Kairi started crying in defeat as Sora struggled to get up. "That's not fair!" Namine yelled as she started kicking to break free.

Xemnas laughed hysterically as Seth watched as his family was defeated and helpless, then something snapped inside him and he started screaming in shear agony. "Seth!" Kairi cried out, wanting nothing more than to hold her son her arms and tell him everything's alright

"Seth don't." Sora grunted though the pain.

Just then a huge blast of energy filled the room and Seth's eyes were glowing bright red as tears ran down his face. Xemnas slightly gasped and he ran out of his arms and killed the vampire who was zapping Sora, piercing his hand through his back. Sora quickly got up as Seth made quick work with the other two vampires, slamming their heads together and breaking their skulls.

"You leave my family alone!" he screamed as Sora, Kairi and Namine rushed to his side.

"Seth, how are you feeling?" Sora asked kneeling down to look him in the eyes.

"daddy..." he sobbed, his eyes still glowing.

"Your going to be alright Seth." Kairi promised.

Namine took a fighting stance, "Here he comes." she hissed at them.

"Seth, get out of here." Kairi said, standing in front of him

"What about you mom?" he questioned.

She turned and smiled at him, "I'll be out as soon as I'm done." Seth's eyes quickly darted to Sora who nodded in agreement.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll see you guys soon." he said as he ran out the door.

"Interesting, very interesting." Xemnas mused to himself.

Sora, Namine, and Kairi all took defensive stances and prepared for their final battle.


	9. Chapter 9 Final Battle

** Chapter 9: Final Battle**

Sora, Kairi, and Namine watched as Xemnas levitated himself out of his seat and stood in front of them. "You think you can stop me." he asked grinning evilly. "How cute." Xemnas lifted his hand and swung it as if he were going to slap somebody and a huge gust of wind filled the room, sending Namine and Kairi flying. They both hit the ground hard and stumbled to get back up quickly. Xemnas laughed hysterically as Sora glared at him and started making his advance.

"You really can think you can beat me?" Xemnas snorted. "It's true that you have gotten stronger, but you're nowhere near strong enough to beat me." he said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Sora, punching him in the stomach and causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Sora!" Kairi called out. She was already on the move and in the air, eyes glowing red. She came down and punched Xemnas in the face hard enough to send him flying back.

He got up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and laughed. "Interesting, you have our powers but your still just a human. Now, tell me how that's possible."

Namine got up and shot a beam of light through Xemnas's heart. "Like hell if we know!" she yelled.

Xemnas got up and pressed his hand to his heart, which started to glow and heal the wound. "Now, that was a pretty cheap shot." he growled

"As if you were going to play fair." Namine said as Sora got off the ground and they all started moving closer.

"Hmm...vampires never play fair." Xemnas smiled as an electrical cage trapped Namine.

"Namine!" both Sora and Kairi cried out in unison.

"I'll be fine, you two take care of Xemnas." She told them standing perfectly still as not to get zapped.

Both Kairi and Sora turned around to face Xemnas, "And then there were two." he laughed.

"Two's more than enough." Sora smiled, showing his fangs.

"I could kick your ass with my eyes closed." Kairi said as her whole body started to glow red. Xemnas snapped his fingers to call more vampires to his side. He heard their feet hit the ground but they made no advance to attack. When he turned around he saw puddles of blood on the ground where the vampires landed and Sora and Kairi standing next to the bodies.

"Let's just play fair before you kill the whole vampire population shall we." Sora said, licking the blood off his hand.

Xemnas smirked. "Deal." he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wooden stake. He quickly sat in on fire and threw it through Sora's heart, sending him crashing into the wall behind him.

Kairi was in shock at this point and her adrenaline took over. Her body started glowing more red and it started pushing outward. "And just what do you think you're doing? Xemnas asked walking toward her. She screamed and the red light blew out of her body with enough force to send Xemnas flying through the air and crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Xemnas pressed his hand to the back of his head which was gushing blood as Kairi made her way to where Sora was. She knelt down beside him and gently pulled the stake out of his chest. Once the stake was out, Kairi gently brushed her hand over his chest and closed the wound. His breathing picked up as she walked away.

Xemnas started to get up when Kairi made it to the other side of the room. She quickly flicked her hand and shot him through the chest and he fell back down. Kairi knelt down in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "This is for fucking with my family you son of a bitch." she muttered as she raised the stake above his heart and plunged it in. Xemnas gasped and Kairi pulled it out and stabbed him over and over again. Blood was flying everywhere and she just kept stabbing until Namine pulled her back.

"Kairi, he's dead." Namine told her as she pulled the stake out of her hand.

"Nami..." she whispered as she came back to reality. "I fell tired..." she said as she fainted. Namine was just about to catch her before another set of hands caught her. Namine looked up to see Sora pick Kairi up and start walking out.

"I'll take my fiance if you don't mind." Sora smiled at her.

"You guys are engaged?" Namine asked confused.

He shook his head and laughed a little, "No, but I was going to propose before all this started happening." he said trying to look annoyed

Namine laughed and followed him out of the building. "So, you killed the vampire leader, what happens now?" she asked when they got close to the door.

"Well usually the vampire who killed the leader becomes leader." Sora told her.

"But Kairi's not a vampire." Namine said. Sora didn't say anything.

Seth was waiting outside the door for them. "Mommy!" he cried out worried.

"She's okay Seth." Sora promised. "She's just tired and taking a nap, she'll wake up in the morning."

Namine picked Seth up into her arms and started walking down the street to Sora and Kairi's apartment. "Let's get you home little guy, we'll worry about this in the morning."

"you better." Seth mumbled through a yawn. A couple minutes later he was out.


	10. Chapter 10 Brand New Start

** Chapter 10: Brand New Start**

"I'm home." Kairi called out as she set her keys on the end table next to the door. Seth came charging out of the living room and wrapped his arms around her knees. She leaned over and rubbed her son's head and a smile flashed across his face.

"There's my beautiful girl." a voice said from the living room doorway. She looked up to see Sora smiling at her.

"Here I am." she laughed as Sora crossed the room and embraced her, putting Seth between the two of them.

"Eww, mommy and daddy love fest." Seth cried out as he broke away from the both of them and ran to the living room.

Kairi just giggled, "He's going to jump on the couch again."

Sora just played with the small shining diamond ring on Kairi's left hand. "Yeah, more than likely." he answered slightly distracted. "So how was work?"

"Pretty good, my album's almost finished and we were able to get one of my songs on the radio." Kairi said as her face lit up. They both heard Seth move from the couch to the radio and turned it on. All three of them listened as Kairi's voice came out of the radio.

_I'm anxious but I can't say anything  
I'm tired of swimming, even you've become silent_

I want to see you, but an invisible wave pushes us  
Again, just a little more distance

Try not to stop keep it going baby  
If you don't feel the same then tell me  
Even if your principle is to not try  
It's alright to try a little

I wanna be with you now  
Let's shorten the distance with the two of us  
We can still make it on time  
We can start over  
We can't be as one

I wanna be with you  
Someday even this distance  
We'll be able to embrace  
We can start sooner  
After all I wanna be with you

You, who gets hurt with a single word  
Taught me what loneliness is

When you can't protect me keep on trying baby  
It's not as I promised but trust me  
My principle is to not try but  
I would do it for you

I wanna be with you now  
Look at our distance with the two of us  
We can still make it  
We can start over  
I want to tell you with words

I wanna be with you now  
One day, even the distance  
I'll be able to embrace  
We should stay together  
After all, I need to be with you 

After the song ended Seth ran into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. "Mommy's famous." he cheered.

"I guess I am." she laughed as she lifted the boy into her arms. Sora turned to her and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I let Seth have his first drink of blood today." Sora said later that night after they had put Seth in bed.

"Oh really?" Kairi asked as she took her shirt off.

"yeah, it seemed odd to him at first, but it made him stronger." Sora slightly smiled as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it off to the side.

"That's good I suppose. It will give him more of a fighting chance if we get attacked by vampires again." She said as she took off her jeans, only leaving her in her bra and panties.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing up and down her neck. "I don't think that'll happen." he mumbled in between kisses. Little moans of pleasure escaped from Kairi's lips as she turned around to kiss him. "So, what do you want?" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled teasingly and pushed on the bed, then she waved her hand behind her and shut their bedroom door. As she got on top of him, Sora gently put his hands on her waist as she kissed him. "I already have everything I want, a career I enjoy, nice friends, but most of all I have a wonderful family I can call my own. Oh and no psycho vampire is going to kill us." she added

Sora allowed himself to laugh at that. "I suppose that's true." he said as he kissed her. Then they fell into their blissful, peaceful part of forever.

_Authors note: this was the final chapter. Please don't kill me if it's bad, I've had major writers block for a week, so I tried. I want to thank those of you who've read this story to the end and liked it. The song Kairi was singing on the radio was DISTANCE by Utada Hikaru, I just used the English translation. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing._


End file.
